ET IV: Revolution and Unity
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Elliot is grown-up and getting married. He and his family invite E.T. to the wedding. Coincidentally at the same time that two other colonies of aliens are about to invade the earth. One is a colony of big brained aliens who are so disgusted with the Earth they decide to overrule it. Also deadly aliens who are mal-breds of E.T's benignity, invade Redwood Forests and are after E.T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is about a colony of superior aliens and what they may think of us if they are out there. I assure you that E.T. and his friends will come in soon enough also.

* * *

Far beyond our own galaxy, beyond all of the stars that we can see, beyond our milky way, beyond the Andromeda, towards the edges of the universe itself is the planet Hera which is inhabited by a race of beings vastly superior to any others. These are the Herods. They are tall with long skinny limbs and hairless bodies which are blueish green in color. They have seven fingers and seven toes. Their heads are in the shape of a sideways egg with large beady black eyes and a tiny nose and a very slim mouth.

Just now the leader of the Herods was sitting in his office in which everything looked like it was made of shiny silvery paper but was actually a kind of metal. He sat in a high backed chair which looked reminiscent of a medieval throne. His eyes were currently squinted into two narrow slits and his nostrils were sucked in and his mouth was turned almost completely downward and he was also drumming his seven fingers on the armrest of his chair. Then suddenly his eyes became large again, his nostrils flared, and his mouth became a thin straight line and he reached out and dialed in something on his office phone.

The highly advanced technology responded to the code and on a screen twice the size of the average movie screen appeared the image of his Chief in Command. "Yes, sir. How may I help you?" he asked in their foreign alien tongue.

"Send in my Head of Council, and hurry!" he demanded.

"Right away, sir," replied the Chief in Command and then the screen went blank again.

Then almost immediately a bright white light appeared underneath a giant telepod and the Head of Council appeared and stepped up to his leader and bowed deeply. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, indeed," he replied, "for I have had a lot of pressing matters on my mind as of late."

"And what might those matters relate to, sir?" inquired the Head of Council.

"The planet Earth," he replied shortly.

The Head of Council stared wide-eyed at him and replied, "This confuses me, sir. I mean, the planet Earth is trillions of light years away from us and it is inhabited by the most universally uneducated beings in existence."

"That is exactly what I mean," he replied. "You've seen what a despicable race they are ever since they first started broadcasting their news reports via satellite sixty years ago when we listened to the translations of those awful speeches made by that insolent dictator. He was the very worst of all of the humans I have observed. He wanted his fellow humans burned alive just because they believed in a different religion than he did. And why do they have any religion at all anyway? All it does is cause them to start wars like the one they were having all over their world when we first heard from them."

"If I may say so, sir," said the Head of Council. "That was over sixty years ago and now they have emerged into a whole new millennium so perhaps now that old dictatorship has passed on and there is now a much better leader guiding their race."

His leader considered this. "Hmm... You may be right, my friend. Let's have a look at what is in their news these days shall we?"

He then picked up a long pointed object on his desk which resembled a TV remote control and aimed it at the enormous screen in front of them and pressed a series of buttons and instantly images appeared on it. They saw two jet planes crash into the tallest buildings and as the smoke built up around them they collapsed in heaps of ash and rubble. Over this was a news speaker explaining that the terrorist attack was the result of the religious fanaticism of the Muslims.

"Would you look at those idiots just throwing away their one and only life for nothing!" exclaimed the Herod leader in great disgust. "We on this planet have always known there is no life after death for when we die our bodies and our brains disintegrate into nothingness and our brains are the only thing which makes us who we are and nothing else at all. And yet those pathetic human creatures have the audacity to believe that when they die they have souls which go either to eternal bliss or to eternal torment, and there are those who think that if they kill themselves and their enemies they will receive seventy-two virgins in their own personal paradise! Ha! As if such a thing could be possible!"

"I certainly agree, sir," said the Head of Council. "Now let us see what the leader of this unfortunate country has had to say about it."

And so saying they switched the air waves to an image of gray haired and squinty eyed man declaring a war on Iraq because his God had told him to invade the terrorists land and they also heard him declare that people who don't believe in God should not be considered citizens in his country.

"Oh the horror!" wailed the Herod leader. "He is just a worse as the evil dictator from half a century ago! And what is wrong with those creatures believing him? If he was to say he was going to start a war because Zeus had told him to then they would never believe him, but it seems as long as anything is about their own God they will believe it. How can they not realize that those enemies of their also have their own god whom they all believe they are fighting for and they cannot both be right or otherwise there would be a real war going on all over the universe!"

He paused to catch his breath. "And that also reminds me of another thing that has been at the center of my nerves for a long time."

"And what is that, sir?" inquired the Head of Council.

"Have you not seen how they portray us in those moving pictures they make for artistic expression?" he inquired incredulously. "They portray us as being hostile humanoid beasts or monsters who want to take over their puny little excuse for a planet for no reason and they show as being even more warlike than they are! How dare they! They are the ones killing each other, we're not! We never want to kill anyone, we don't need to. We have so much better ways of defending ourselves than mere violence which they all so commonly resort to."

"Pardon me, sir," said the Head of Council boldly. "But have you actually observed the lifestyle and customs of these beings themselves when they're outside of war and dictatorship?"

"Why yes I have indeed," he said. "And I can tell you they are just a mess! There is this married couple called the Ricardos and their marriage just doesn't work as the woman is the epitome of disaster, and also they can't decide whether they are friends or enemies with their neighbors! And there are seven of them stranded on an island and they want to get home and yet they seem to have made a comfortable enough home for themselves there and they are the most ignorant and naive humans you will ever see that it is difficult for me to believe they are all adults, even that so called Professor is annoyingly dimwitted, so it's no wonder no one who watches them wants to rescue them. They also don't seem to realize they have extra-terrestrial living amongst them for there was this one in America by the name of Pee-Wee Herman and he is such a manic and lives so separately from everyone that he has just got to be from the planet Patooie! There is also one in England by name of Bean and he also lives so separately and is clumsy and is so unnervingly childish he just has to be from the planet Garbanzo! And as if that weren't worse enough they can't solve their problems by themselves without having a furry creature called Lassie there for them. Their young are also growing into terrorists as I've seen from one named Dennis who is always terrorizing the life out of his elderly neighbor!"

He stopped and clutched at the sides of his head. "Oh I do have a headache from going on and on about it like so!"

"Forgive me, sir," said the Head of Council remorsefully bowing his head slightly.

"Although I will admit there a few very rare ones who are good and kind civilians," the Herod leader said after a moment. "Such as that one by the name of Rogers who talks about two different worlds. His own and another called Make-Believe. I wouldn't mind meeting with him and maybe discussing what can be done about the others who are so uptight and uncivil."

"I'm sure you would," said the Head of Council. "Unfortunately though I heard he passed on around the time of this year."

The Herod leader sighed. "If only if there were leaders who were like him with the wisdom of the universe who could set good examples for everyone and guide them toward a civilization suitable to be visited properly by other species. And if there are others like him they are far outnumbered by the ones who aren't and are usually in no place to prevent the kind of catastrophes that we have just seen broadcasted."

"Well, sir, perhaps we could be their new leaders," said the Head of Council.

The Herod leader looked at him in mild puzzlement. "My friend, what are you suggesting?"

"That we reestablish the human race as a species in our own way by separating the good from the bad," replied the Head of Council.

"Hmm..." the Herod leader contemplated this. "I suppose we could as we have the technology to abduct the mercilessly uncivil humans and then once aboard one of our ships we could rehabilitate their minds back to infancy so that they may learn again. But what are we going to do about those of them who see them vanish, especially the good, civilized ones?"

"Well, I suggest we drop off all the good ones upon a little planet that is orbiting in our solar system," said the Head of Council. "It is a lot like the Earth was when it first became hospitable for life only twice the size. And we may as well leave them them there to refurbish, after all their own Earth is now so messed up that it is becoming increasingly more inhospitable to all kinds of life so I'd say that their planet is doomed anyway, all thanks to them."

"Yes, very good points made," agreed the Herod leader. "Very good then, we shall begin our mission as soon as possible. Have the ships put to ready!"

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed the Head of Council.


	2. Chapter 2

In the following week, Prince Micah spent much time thinking up his song to recite to Princess Roxanne. He studied with his parents' Royal Poet to make sure the verses worked well and the words were in harmony with each other. When he was finally satisfied with what he had written he plucked up his courage and returned to the Jewel Kingdom and went to the Red Mountains where the ruby palace was.

He stepped up to the door and knocked on it while going over his song through his mind rapidly. The door was soon opened by Roxanne's servant Nutmeg the Gnome.

"Greetings Prince Micah," said Nutmeg. "What brings you here?"

"I... have something for Princess Roxanne," said Micah a touch uneasily.

"I'm afraid she is not here at the moment," said Nutmeg.

"Well, where is she?" asked Micah.

"She said she was going to visit her friends Applesap and Marigold who live in the mountains," replied Nutmeg. "Though she has been gone since this morning and still hasn't returned. I am beginning to feel very worried for her."

"Well, perhaps I could go look for her," said Micah.

"That is very gallant of you," said Nutmeg. "Especially since Hapgood is away in the Land of the Dragons visiting with his parents and so you will have to go over the mountains on foot."

Micah suddenly felt very weak in his knees as the thought of climbing up a mountain all by himself settled in his mind. He had never climbed anything before let alone something as tall as a mountain and the thought of it made him shiver inwardly and his throat feel hollow. Yet at the same time he felt deep inside that he must take this risk of mountain climbing for the sake of the safety of Princess Roxanne. He wasn't sure why, but he just had a feeling that she needed him somehow.

"Where was she headed when she left here?" he asked.

"She was headed North East," replied Nutmeg.

So Micah went in the North East direction and found a series of fair sized mountains before him. He hesitated for a moment and then he remembered Roxanne and her smile as she danced with him on the night they had met and then he proceeded to climb up the mountain.

He climbed higher and higher and he wisely never looked down as he knew it would only slow his progress down. A few times he felt himself almost start to slip downward but he caught himself each time and then resumed his climbing with more determination.

He was about halfway up the mountain when he spotted a long cliff ahead of him and he reached for it. When he got onto the cliff's ledge he spotted a hole in the side of the mountain and realized it was a cave which something could be living inside of.

Before he had time to worry about what might be inside it he heard a low growling coming from within it. He felt a shiver run down his spine as the growling continued and grew louder by the moment which meant the thing inside the cave was coming further out of it. He stood frozen stiff as he watched as the shape of something enormous began to appear in the cave's interior. Then out of it emerged the biggest and blackest and hairiest bear he had ever seen.

He trembled everywhere and he felt like running away. But then he remembered about Roxanne and wondered if perhaps this bear knew something about her. So he drew a small sword from his belt which his father had just recently given to him and pointed it at the bear as he demanded in the strongest voice he could muster,

"Where is the Princess Roxanne?"

The bear looked at Micah and began to growl again. "Why do you want to know where she is?" he demanded.

"Because I am Prince Micah and I am her friend and have heard she went missing this morning," said Micah still trying to use a strong voice.

The bear's demeanor changed quite suddenly then. "Oh, well that makes a difference. I believe I saw her climbing up the mountain and then she disappeared halfway around it."

"Do you have any idea of what might have happened to her?" asked Micah.

"I fear she might have been kidnapped by those wicked goblins who dwell underneath the deepest crevices of these mountains," said the bear.

"Well, if the goblins do have her they won't stand in my way," said Micah stoutly.

"If you would like, I could carry you up to the mountain," offered the bear.

"Thank you, but no," said Micah. "I feel I must do this on my own."

Then Micah resumed his climb up the steep mountain with more vigor and determination than before so that his steps weren't as awkward as before. As he neared the top he thought he heard the sound of chattering and then he heard Roxanne's voice saying something in a fearful manner.

Now he was certain she was in trouble and he climbed briskly up the rest of the mountain and bounded up to it's top. There he saw unto his horror, a band of green skinny goblins with pointed ears and noses and claws on their fingers and toes. All were standing around a huge cauldron that was boiling under a burning fire. And he saw Roxanne as she was trapped inside a wooden cage that was sitting on top of a rock and looking like she had been crying.

Micah bounded forward and startled the goblins as he exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this? Why have you got the Princess Roxanne in a cage?"

The goblins looked at him and sneered. "Not that it's any of your business," said one with annoyance. "We just intend to have her for our supper, after all can't you see the cauldron brewing?"

"Why do you want to eat her?" demanded Micah.

"We haven't eaten anything in years, and we long for the taste of human flesh," explained the goblin. "And don't you dare mess with us," said the goblin warningly. "Or we will eat you along with her."

Micah thought hard for a moment and then an idea came to him. "I will not mess with you," he said. "In fact I will help you out. I know of the best ingredients to cook a princess with."

The goblin looked at him suspiciously. "You do? And what, may I ask, is that?"

"It's the tails of giant lizards," Micah went on. "And there are a whole bunch of giant lizards with very long tails just down the mountain. You can go get them and I'll keep an eye on Roxanne for you."

The goblin seemed to be deep in thought. Then he went to his fellows and they huddled together whispering amongst themselves for a few moments. Then they turned toward him again and one said,

"We do also enjoy eating lizards, and if there are giant lizards living down the mountain we will go get them."

Then Micah watched as the goblins began making their way down the side of the mountain. Then when they were about halfway down it he went over to their cauldron and heaved it with as much strength as he could muster and pushed it to the edge of the mountaintop and then knocked it over on its side so that the boiling water in it spilled down the mountainside and soon caught up to the goblins and they were washed down the mountain screaming as the water scorched them.

Micah then hurried over to Roxanne in the cage and drew his sword and cut off the wooden bars in the front of it so that she could be set free. Roxanne stepped out of the cage and Micah took her hand and helped her to step off of the rock she was on.

"Micah, thank you for rescuing me," she said as she threw her arms around him. "You were so clever in dealing with the goblins. How did you think to trick them like that?"

"I don't really know," Micah admitted. "The idea just came to me."

"How did you also get all the way up here?" Roxanne asked.

"I just climbed," he said. "I heard from your servant you had gone missing this morning and I was worried about you so I just climbed up here and then a bear told me about the goblins."

"And you said you didn't consider yourself brave. You are truly as brave as any prince is," Roxanne told him. She then kissed him.

Micah felt his blood rush at the touch of her kiss and his heart seemed to beat quicker as well.

"Well, now I guess we better get back to the palace before someone else comes to look for me," Roxanne said.

So then they climbed down the mountain together.


	3. Chapter 3

It is a warm summer night in the suburbs of Northern California. All seemed to be calm and at peace, at least at first glance. In the air something seemed to be amiss with the world order. The stars in the night sky twinkled blankly and expressionless as if to signify that something out of the ordinary was about to occur. A slight breeze caused a sudden disturbance among the treetops, or at least that was what it seemed it was.

Through the gnarled branches of the tall redwood trees something blindingly bright penetrated the night sky in the blinking of an eye. A small noise, followed by streaks of stray light, further acknowledged its presence.

Down upon the forest floor, in the clearing a giant ornamentally designed Mothership had come to rest in it. A door was opened and extended outward to make a ramp. Light poured from within the ship and a small figure emerged from it moving in a peculiar waddling fashion.

Two huge glowing red eyes scanned the area as the little figure stepped down from the gangplank and into the forest clearing. After a few moments he turned back towards the spaceship and flashed a bright dark yellow glow from the center of his chest. In response to it, several other small figures that looked exactly like him began clambering down the ship's ramp.

He spoke to them then in a strange, eerie sounding alien tongue. "The coast is all well and clear here. No sign of human beings about. Though should we encounter any of them... we'll know what to do with them, won't we?"

His fellow creatures snarled in an agreeing reply as they bared their long razor sharp teeth and held up their equally long and sharp glowing fingernails.

The leader chuckled malevolently. Then he said, "Now I command you all to disperse into the forest and search for the target of our mission here, should any creature, big or small, get in your way, just bring it here as well."

So then the squat aliens waddled away into the dark forest. As they did so each one of them began emitting a hypnotic humming noise which carried through the air throughout the area. In the distance ahead of them, a rabbit that was running toward its burrow stopped short and stood stiff as if paralyzed. At the same time this happened to a raccoon mother who was scurrying back to her babies, and to a squirrel who was gathering nuts beneath one of the trees, and an owl who was hooting contentedly stopped and stared wide-eyed and frozen stiff.

A few hours went by and then as the very first light rays of dawn began to streak across the sky the leader of the troupe of aliens went up to the top of the gangplank, and raising his long frail arms outward as the yellow light in his chest glowed vibrantly he summoned his troops back to the Mothership.

For a moment in time, all them were paralyzed themselves by the fierce radiation of their captain's summoning. Then they slowly looked up with their large, expressive red eyes and began their orderly procession back up into the spaceship.

Once they were all on board the ship again the captain looked at them with a blending of disappointment and displeasure.

"Well, I can see you haven't found our target in question," he grumbled.

"No, but we did bring some food though, Captain," said one of them. "And, I hope you don't mind, I had a small snack when I was out." His long sharp teeth and nails were dripping with what seemed to be freshly spilled blood.

In their arms the alien troops were holding various animals that made no struggle to escape from them at all, they only stared blankly with their bodies frozen stiff. There was a raccoon, a squirrel, a rabbit, an owl, and a few small birds.

"Ah, I see. Very good," said the captain, nodding approvingly. "We'll have our meals now and then tonight at the first rays of twilight we'll begin our search anew."

"Captain, I do not mean to be impertinent," said one of the troops, "but are you certain the Brodo Asogian in question is still here on Earth? I mean, according to the space-and-time frame it has been about five Earth years since we received the transmit signal from him. For all we know he's either dead or has returned home to his planet."

"Of course, I'm sure!" snapped the captain. "I know these Brodo Asogians well, and they have a way of surviving in the most inhospitable conditions. If he's here we'll find him for certain, and when we do we will have him and his home planet right where we want them."

"They will have no choice but to surrender to us, because they will do anything to prevent the mutilation of one of their own!" concluded one of the troops with a very malignant grin.


End file.
